Fun with the enemy
by BamonForEternity
Summary: the vampire diaries gang has some fun with the enemy. Rated m. Focuses mainly on Bonnie.


**This is my first ever fanfic. So when you review please be gentle(: The idea of this story came from fanfic author Meye and her fanfic story "Forced to play, almost" and it's really good and you should defiantly read it. i disclaim this story completely the characters belong to L.J Smith and C.W network and the story plot-line and idea belongs to Meye and her story **"Forced to play, almost" enjoy:) lol and bolding in the story is from Meye's story ** **"Forced to play, almost"********

Bonnie woke up in a dark strange room sitting in a chair, an invisible force holding her down. She started to panic and try to break free but nothing worked. She heard rustling all around her.

"Hello." She whispered scared for an answer. She squinted trying to make out faces but she can only make out multiple body outlines. "Who's there." She whispered again.

"Everybody, little redbird." She heard Damon say. Relief washed over her at the sound of his voice. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"What's happening?" She whispered she didn't want her captures to come back in here. She heard a heavy door open from across the small room. And a light flicker on. And Klaus walked in with his sister Rebekah. She then noticed who else was there. Elena, Meredith, Stefan, Tyler, Alaric, Katherine. Weird.

"What do you want?" Stefan growled, his every being thinking Elena was in danger. Klaus just laughed at the baby (compared to him) vampire. He didn't eat humans!

"Put the teeth away dearest Stefan I'm just here out of mine and my sisters boredom." She and her brother wore identical smirks.

"Okay, what does that have to do with us?" The calm and collected Meredith asked. Rebekah giggled.

"Oh, my friends we're going to have ourselves a party." She smiled wickedly.

"Oh, Klaus always one for his _parties_." Katherine said while smirking at some inside joke. Bonnie looked at the group confused, seeing if any of them got the joke. By their eyebrows pulled together and their frowns she figured none of them got it either.

"If you were so bored why us?" Elena asked worriedly. Bonnie was freaking out in side she was always the weak and scared one, but tonight she was not going to show it. She was finally going to prove that she could be strong and could stand up by hear self. No more cry baby Bonnie.

"Well who better then my favorite people of Fells Church?" Klaus said smirking while sitting down on a nearby brown leather couch. Bonnie scoffed. Everybody turned to look at her.

"I don't anybody that doesn't hate you. But then again nobody likes you." Bonnie remarked shrugging her shoulders. The other people in the chairs looked at her like she was crazy. Elena and Meredith shot her "shut up" looks. She just shrugged them off. In a second Klaus was if front of her tilting her head to the side exposing her long creamy white neck. Gasp and a growl we heard throughout the group but bonnie didn't think too much into that, she was more concerned looking at the blonde original vampire in front of her.

"Hmmm, feisty, I like it." Klaus smirked, leaning down. He licked from her collar bone to her jaw. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat and doubled in pace. A shiver tried to creep down Bonnie's spine, but she refused to show her fear. She was going to be stronger. Klaus still smirking went back to his sister. A louder growl bubbled in somebody's chest and Bonnie opened her eyes to see Damon's elongated fangs and the veins shooting from his eyes, with pure fury burning in them. Bonnie looked into his eyes and saw the pain in them; it shocked her really to think he cared so much about her. _Yeah right! _Bonnie scolded herself._ He only cares for himself and Elena. Maybe even Stefan, but not her. _She thought sadly with a hint of bitterness.

"**It's not going to matter who Rebekah and myself are, forget your inhibitions and hide nothing,** and no lying, or trying to escape cause we can't have that now can we." he smirked and compelled. "No go to sleep until I wake you." He compelled everyone in the group. And everybody's invisible forces on their chair disappeared and they fell unconscious on the floor.

"Wake up kiddies!" Bonnie heard about twenty minutes after going to sleep. She groggily opened her eyes to see Klaus and Rebekah all dressed up. Klaus in a black suit jacket unbuttoned and a black shirt, without a tie, wearing dark wash jeans. Rebekah was if a tight, one strap, knee length black dress and black pumps. They looked like they were going clubbing. Bonnie looked around at the rest of the group and noticed the guys all dressed like Klaus, but all wore it of in their own style. _But they all look damn fine. _Bonnie thought, smirking to herself. Elena had on a short knee length flowing blue dress. That highlighted her blue eyes and golden blonde hair. She wore silver flats with a bow on them. Her hair pin straight flowing down her slender tanned shoulders. Meredith wore a strapless emerald green dress that hugged her body nicely and made her olive toned skin look soft and light. It went passed her knees but on her right side it was cut up to her thigh and she work dark brown flats. She had her hair up in a French twist. Bonnie was wearing a blood red dress, that had a deep V cut down to her breasts making them look like a c- cup to her usual b- Cups. The back of the dress was cut out to the top of her butt. She had black two inch heels that now brought her to a 5 ft. 5 in. instead of 5' 3". Her strawberry colored curls flowing freely in delicate waves down her small back. Bonnie smirked_. Damn were good looking people._ She thought barely containing her laugh.

"So, how about we get this party started!" Rebekah said laughing she went over to a stereo that Bonnie now just realized was on a small table in the corner of the room. And turned the must on full blast, it was so loud the room was practically vibrating.

_I'm feeling sexy and free, like glitter's raining on me. You're like a shot of pure gold. I think I'm bout to explode._

Bonnie started swaying her hips to the music. Not too long after she felt somebody slid in behind her and put their hand on her hips and grinding into her backside. Bonnie didn't even think to look to see you it was.

"You're a good dancer, love" she heard a voice whisper in her ear with a slight accent. Klaus. She smirked and ground her ass further into his crotch.

"You aren't too bad yourself." She giggled, hearing Klaus moan lowly. Tonight she felt and all time sexy and way more confidence then she's ever felt before, and she was defiantly going to live it up.

"Shots!" bonnie heard somebody yell. She turned around to see Rebekah holding up shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. Bonnie giggled and ran over to the blonde female original, excitedly. Rebekah went behind a bar count and put down ten shot glasses. She filled the first when and then moved to all ten with the vodka without lifting the bottle up. Everybody gathered around the table and grabbed a shot.

"1, 2, 3!" Rebekah chanted and everybody drowned their drinks. Bonnie felt the burning of the alcohol going down her throat. They kept downing shots after shots and bonnie was already pretty tipsy, she was glad when everybody went back to the living and sat in a circle.

"Okay guys let the games started." Klaus said smirking. Everybody in the circle cheered.

"Ohhh! What game?" Bonnie squealed in drunken joy.

"Why don't we go traditional? Truth or dare." Klaus and Rebekah smirked.


End file.
